MI NOVIO ES UN ACTOR PORNO
by remedy six
Summary: choromatsu, descubre que su pareja es un actor porno, y nos contaran el y osomatsu como es su vida en tanto fuera de casa como dentro de cama, esto es un osochora
1. Chapter 1

bueeeeeeno definitivamente tengo que actualizar pero...tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabezaaaaaa DX que necesito al menos un inicio XD de que amenos saque algo de eso, y luego seguir esto es un osochoro como osomatsu como actor porno muy muy semental XD, no puedo hacerlo uke no puedo es demasiado raro, por eso es un seme...ntal XD y choro es un uke muy..muy moe, pero sin dejar los pucheros de tsudure XD bueno, sera corto pero ya desde el 2 cap abra lemmon a montón es un actor porno su vida es el sexo XD y el amor no olviden el amor XD.

-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rr-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rr-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rr-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rr-rr-r-rr-r-r-r-r-r-rr-r-r-rr-r-r-rr-rr

 **Capitulo: 1**

Desde que te conocí, no se porque pensé que eras demasiado, para alguien como yo, no sabia tus pasatiempos y mucho menos quien eras…., solo se que querías salir con migo…., como es que empezó todo esto, como es que me entere de esto, pensé que los halagos eran por tu buen aspecto, y como no, con esos ojos rojos brillantes y esa vestimenta tan elegante y una sonrisa que roba suspiros, aun no entiendo como sales con migo, pero eso no conlleva a nada, en este momento estoy sentado en el sofá de **nuestra** sala, mirando la laptop en manos, pensando en como decir esto, en eso oigo las llaves de la puerta y tu entras en el.

-hey, mi choro, por que sigues despierto, es muy tarde- me mírate con una sonrisa mientras dejabas tu abrigo en el perchero, te me acercaste, yo solo levante la mirada- te pasa algo.

-por que…..porque no me lo dijiste-empezaron a salirme algunas lagrimas, te quedaste sorprendido parecía que no entendías nada, así que decidí hablar- ¡porque no me dijiste que eras un actor porno!-te mostré la laptop y me miraste la laptop, pero parecías tranquilo.

-baya choro…..no sabia que vieras estas paginas cuando te dejo solo- me sonreíste de manera sarcástica-debería castigarte-me volviste a sonreír pero de manera pervertida.

-¡CALLATE!...yo no hago eso- me sonroje-a..a..además no me cambies el tema-te replique mientras te sentabas en el sofá, con mucha calma-porque no me lo dijiste….creí…creí que confiabas en mi-me iban a salir lagrimas, tu solo me miraste y volviste a sonreí muy conmovido.

-oooh te ves tan lindo cuando te pones así-te me acércate y me abrasaste-lamento no decirte…solo no quería que me odiaras-me miraste un poco serio-además no lo vi necesario, como iba a decirla a un muchacho de 18 que su novio de 23 es un actor porno-me sonreíste sarcásticamente, yo solo infle mis mejillas y te golpee en el estomago- auch, duele mas tu cara que el golpe, porque siempre quieres seducirme choro.

-eso no es verdad-hice otro puchero, mientras me abrazabas,…..luego sentí una de tus manos pasar por mis piernas- OYE QUE HACES!

-quiero hacerlo, te vez tan lindo cuando haces pucheros,… y es mas lindo cuando es sin ropa y con tu cara toda roja-me miraste pervertida mente con esa sonrisa tuya que tanto te caracterizaba.

-CLARO QUE NO ESTOY ENOJADO CON TIGO!-quería que te separaras de mi, pero solo me abrasabas mas fuerte-osomatsu!-sentí tu mano en mis piernas.

-lo siento….son parte de mi oficio-me sonroje mas y con toda mis fuerzas te golpee y Salí corriendo a nuestra habitación

-HOY DUERMES EN EL SOFA!- grite cerrando la puerta.

-aaaaah estos niños de ahora, bueno almenas se que no esta enojado por lo que hago….pero ya que lo sabe,…..creo que me divertiré mas con mi pequeño choro.

 **En la habitación**

No sabia que hacer, lo amo….pero….estará bien seguir con esto, el puede conseguir a cualquier persona….el es perfecto…y yo…solo soy un otaku, un estudiante, otaku, ex virgen (por culpa de osomatsu), normal, no tengo ni una pisca de gracia, o algo con que mantener un relación con un hombre como osomatsu, que puede que ya haya tenido toda la experiencia del mundo, cuando menos lo pensé ya estaba dormido.

 **En la mañana.**

Me sentí un poco cálido, pensé que mi cama se sentía mas cómoda de lo que era, cuando abrí los ojos, hay estaba osomatsu abrazándome muy fuertemente, me sonroje un poco….., luego recordé que estaba enojado y lo empuje de la cama.

-OYE….yo también duermo aquí- me critico

-A MI QUE ME INPORTA! Ya avía dicho que dormirías en la sala…. Además como entraste aquí-lo mire con la cara fruncida.

-siempre que te pones así, olvidas cerrar la puerta con seguro, es conveniente cuando conoces cada aspecto de tu pareja- me sonrió orgulloso de lo que decía-además, cuando entre aquí estabas llorando, no pude evitar abrazarte y quedarme dormido-me miro serio, y yo me hubiera creído eso si osomatsu tuviera su camisa…..PERO NO ES ASI.

-Y que te diste cuenta después, de bañarte y ponerte la piyama-lo mire con la cara fruncida, no tenia mucho chiste su piyama solo era un pantalón holgado de color negro y rojo.

-me descubriste-sonriendo saco la lengua, moviendo las manos-además, por que llorabas, acaso me extrañabas.

-por supuesto que no!...es….es solo...que- me miraste-no…entiendo…como sales conmigo-mire asía abajo, sentía tu mirada en mi.

-acaso desconfías de mi- sonaste un poco sorprendido, yo solo negué con la cabeza-baya….nunca pensé que sentías tanta desconfianza de ti mismo

-es que….tu te vez tan genial….que….no…no se como puedes sentir algo por mi….alguien….tan ordinario- baje la mirada…no quería llorar,…sentí un peso en la cama y voltee a ver, sentía tus cálidos labios en los míos, con tanta pación, con tanta seguridad que intentabas darme-osomatsu

-no ten sientas así choro, yo te amo así como eres, además...eres el único que me a provocado una erección que me a durado 5 malditos días, cuando aun no te podía tener así de carca- me sonroje con lo que dijo, me molesta tanto que diga cosas tan tranquilamente- además eres bueno, me quieres a pesar de todo, me soporta, y sabes cocinar, serias una buena madre-me sonríete y yo solamente me sonrojaba, sentí como te me acercaba y me susurrabas-además...me encanta tu cara cuando lo hacemos…en están erótica….,tan expresiva, tan sincera , tus gemidos son lo mejor, mientras dices mi nombre, con cada estocada, solo haces que crezca mas mi- lo golpee antes de que terminara, no puedo creer que haya pensado que el, no diría esas cosas…, pero como siempre me equivoque, bueno….que tan malo seria tener un novio que sea un actor porno….espero no equivocarme.

r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rr-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rr-r-rr-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rr-r-rr-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-rr-

gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra actualización adiooooos


	2. Chapter 2

hoooooooooooola chicos y chicas o persona que le mis historias en el mundo XD este es el segundo capitulo de mi

NOVIO ES UN ACTOR PORNO!

siii así es amigos otro XD otro cap de este maravillosa historia, quiero informar que esta historia estará con la temática que tiene junjou y sekaichi

habrá 3 parejas, de las 3 parejas se hablaran, pero eso no quita el protagonismo de el osochoro, porque como ven en los que acabo de mencionar es 1 pareja principa secundarias, no se si quieran saber de las otras parejas pero serán

ichikara y jyushitodo , si quieren saber o no solo póngalo en los comentarios

quiero agradecer a **PancitoDeCanela** **y a** **I-Love-801** por sus comentarios realmente me llenan de alegría, no respondo porque aun no controlo estas cosas del fanfic pero realmente me alegran sus comentarios

en fin vamos por la historia

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **Capitulo: 2**

 **P.v.o osomatsu.**

Otra noche agotadora...pero vale la pena por verte sonrojar y pedirme mas, por cada vez que lo hacemos.

Puedo mirarte todos los días y todas las noches y nunca me canso de mirarte, nunca puedo evitar pensar en la primera vez que nos vimos, esas sonrisas, esos ojos, y por supuesto su redondo y lindo trasero, pero eso no evita dejar de sentir su hermosa calidez y me encanta cuando te pones de difícil o su personalidad tan madura y linda a la vez,…bueno porque no duermo un poco a tu lado

 **Flashback (sueños o recuerdos)**

 **3 años atrás**

-TERMINAMOOOOOS-pude escuchar la voz del productor, me salí del set, pero pare por escuchar la voz de mi manager -buen trabajo osomatsu, si sigues así tal vez termines tus deberes y puedas irte de ¨vacaciones¨ como tu sueles llamarlo- vi como ponía las comillas en esa palabra…aaah adoro a esta mujer, ella es mi manager, la que me consigue muchos trabajo, mi consejera y a la vez mi amiga.

-por favor momoko se que tu quisieras estar con migo en mis ¨vacaciones ¨-le sonrió coqueta mente, no la llaman la difícil, porque haya rechazado a cada hombre en su vida, hasta ella rechaza mujeres, no se ni que tipo de persona le gusta.

-HAHAHAHAHAHA que gracioso osomatsu, si no te conociera, hubiera aceptado ir de vacaciones y no de ¨vacaciones¨ contigo- me sonrió como siempre, ella es muy buena persona-muy bien tienes un trabajo a las 8 de la noche terminarías en una hora, si no haces ninguna travesura- me miro seria

-si…si lo que tu digas, por ahora no me molestes, me iré a comer algo, me muero de hambre.

-por favor osomatsu no llegues tarde….porque si no te conseguiré trabajo de uke y que una mujer te viole-si definitivamente la ¨adoro¨

-calma…calma no tenemos que llegar a eso, llegare…..probablemente-Salí corriendo mientras escuchaba que ella me llamaba, esto no podría ser mas divertido cada día…

o eso pensaba yo

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Adoro mi trabajo…., pero hay veces que es un poco fastidioso, si no tienes con quien hacerlo después de hacer tales actos con un desconocido, es bueno cuando ganas entre $100.000 a $200.000 yenes si no fuera por momoko que hace que gane dinero a montones, no tendría mi propia casa o lujos, pero no entiendo que tiene el mundo en mi contra, como para no tener novia o novio o amante o lo que sea, eh tenido 3 novias y 2 novios y los 5 me dejaron por mi trabajo, que tienen en contra de un actor porno, momoko dice que era por lo que hacia y que para ellos era como ser engañados, yo digo que solamente me equivoque de pareja y que encuentre otra persona, momoko solo me daba un zape y se iba.

Aunque es divertido tener sexo sin compromiso, eso no quita mi rutina diaria, estar en casa, levantarme, bañarme, cambiarme, salir, comer algo en una tienda, llegar a trabajar, hacer las escenas, terminar, salir a comer, hacer mas escenas, terminar, ir a casa y dormí y nueva mente la misma rutina si cambia en algo, solo son cuando hay reuniones y eso no es divertido.

-otro día normal para mí….viva-entre en la cafetería en la que suelo ir cuando termino una escena, siempre me atiende la misma persona, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Me senté en el lugar de siempre, mirando hacia la ventana…., hay siempre pasan chicas lindas.

-muy buenas tardes, en que puede servirle-cuando volteen jamás pensé en encontrar al ser mas hermoso en toda la fas de la tierra, una figura muy pequeña a mi parecer, con una cintura de chica, unos ojos color verde esmeralda, muy brillantes, y una sonrisa que te reedite el corazón-disculpe en que le puedo servir-ooooh que hermosa voz

-oh…si…si…eh…quisiera el plato 3, todo incluido-el anotaba lo que le decía, se notaba que tenia unas manos muy delicadas, su piel se ve tan cremosa,…me pregunto a que sabrá,

-muy bien señor en poco tiempo se lo traigo-cuando se dio la vuelta, pude divisar su hermoso y redondo trasero, oh dios creo que me dará una hemorragia nasal, en poco tiempo me trajo lo que le pedí y como vino se fue, podía verlo a la distancia, como hacia los pedidos a las demás personas, no se cuanto tiempo estuve hay, y no lo hubiera sabido si momoko no me hubiera llamado, tuve que levantarme, pague y deje una gran propina al chico.

Cuando llegue al estudio hay estaba momoko, mirándome con enojo,….mucho enojo.

-donde estabas ya es muy tarde!-me grito-no te dije que no llegaras tarde.

-calma, calma ya estoy aquí- la intente relajar

-que fue lo que te estuvo tan entretenido

-aaah es una corta y hermosa historia- sonreía como un bobo y ella solo me miraba como si estuviera loco, en fin hicimos la escena y me fui a casa, esperando a que fuera de mañana.

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Y como dije anterior mente, volvía y volvía a ver a mi querido ángel caído, hablábamos y era tan lindo cuando me hablaba, y eso valía la pena, aunque momoko me regañaba por llegar tarde, des pues de unos meses, me entere que estaba cursando y terminando la secundaria, creo que dijo que tenia 15 o 16 años,….mmm salir con un menor e ir a la cárcel o tener la mejor vida del mundo con el y vivir felices por siempre,….mmm creo que la segunda suena muy bien, de mucho hablar también supe su nombre, choro, mi pequeño, dulce y normal choro, hablábamos mucho, eh incluso falte al trabajo por acompañarlo a su casa,….este chico me trae loco, incluso me dio su numero de teléfono, oooh mi pequeño, no se que pensarías si conocieras mi trabajo.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

¡Mi trabajo!...que le diré si me pregunta en donde trabajo, de seguro que si le digo, me odiaría y me abandonaría, dios que haré, no me quites lo que mas amo ahora.

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **-** osomatsu!-oh oh hay viene mi querida amiga- que mierda estas haciendo en estos días!, no has ido a trabajar correctamente, y me estoy fastidiando!- me apunto con su dedo, yo solo agarre su brazo y lo baje

-tranquila…solo eh estado distraído con una persona

-aaah si quien

-un hermoso ángel caído, que a iluminado mi camino y que por cierto es menor de edad.

-osomatsu…te veré en el juzgado-puso una mano en mi hombro- quieres que te baya consiguiendo un abogado-saco su celular de su bolso

-que, de que hablas

-osomatsu, te conozco, en poco tiempo no podrás resistir y te acostaras con el cuando el no se de cuenta, y como te necesito para trabajar, no quiero que te encierren por pedófilo- me sonrió de una manera que me pareció muy aterradora

-tranquila, aun no haré nada

-me sorprende que no te haya mandado a tirar por un barranco, como todos tus amantes, por como trabaja, porque me imagino que le dijiste no

 **-…**

-le dijiste verdad

-es que….

-osomatsu

-perdón, es que no puedo, no quiero que se aleje, me moriré si se va

-No dijiste que si tu pareja te juzgaba por tu trabajo es por que ella o el fueron la pero decisión de tu vida

-siii pero el es diferente….

-en que

-que a el lo quiero cerca de mi-le sonreí a momoko, no se como pero con el me siento cálido….no candente…cálido, momoko solo me miro y sonrió

-bien, pero no creo que mentirle sea buena idea, yo que tu le digiera antes y si el es tan especial como tu dices,….entonces no hay de que temer-por eso la quiero tanteo….gracias momoko

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

Unos cuantos meses pasaron y continuaba hablando con el, parece ser que el jamás ha visto porno porque si no de inmediato me hubiera identificado, como cualquier pajero de su edad debe ver porno…no; de esos meses e sentido que el se pone cada vez mas nervioso, se sonroja cada vez que me ve, mmm si no supiera que son esos síntomas, seria un completo siego y tonto también y como tonto, decidí hablar con el, nos decidimos en reunirnos en el parque que esta cerca de su escuela, yo espere en una banca, que estaba al lado den un harbo, que hacia perfecta sombra, no había tanta gente, así que el silencio y la tranquilidad eran perfectas como para dormí.

Iba a cerrar los ojos hasta que escuche a alguien hablarme, mire hacia esa dirección y hay estaba mi querido y hermoso choro con su uniforme, un abrigo de cuello de color negro con unos botones amarillos, su pantalón es igual que el del abrigo, unos zapatos verdes, su mochila de lado y ese hermoso rostro, aaaah cuanto lo amo, cuando se me acerco hablo

-lo lamento te hice esperar mucho

-no, no tranquilo acabo de llegar- me acomode mejor y el se sentó a mi lado

-bueno de que querías hablar – se veía muy tenso, y su cara ya tenía un pequeño sonrojo

-mas bien, quería saber si tu te encontrabas bien-el voltio repentinamente mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes –te encuentras bien, te encuentro algo nervioso

-es que…yo….yo…yo-miro hacia abajo muy avergonzado

-te pasa algo te pusiste rojo, te estas enfermando- me encanta jugar a esto, el es tan lindo- que pasa que tienes- de repente sentí como se me abalanzaba y me daba un beso en la boca, me sorprendí un poco, pero no me impidió en corresponde, lo abrase por la cintura, el beso fue corto pero dulce, como siempre me lo hubiera imaginado.

-osomatsu…osomatsu…osomatsu-sentía que algo no andaba bien

Osomatsu

Osomatsu

Osomatsu

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

OSOMATSU DESPIERTA!

Abrí mis ojos y hay estaba my querido y hermoso choro, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos y su hermoso delantal…..¡delantal!

-rayos osomatsu, duermes como un oso, te estado llamando todo el día- me miro con reproche- vamos levántate, que no a esta hora tienes que ir a trabajar…a ese lugar-mientras el decía eso me había sentado con la cobija en la cintura tapando mis partes, vi que se iba a ir, pero lo detuve y lo senté en mis piernas-hey que demonios haces!

-oooooh mi choromi no sabes que hermoso sueño tuve- la abrase de la cintura

-y que fue ese hermosos sueños que tuviste, si se puede saber- si no lo conociera ese fue un sarcasmo, pero como si lo conozco y me bale un comino

-soñé con nuestro primer día en conocernos, en esa cafetería, en donde trabajas, y como vivimos emociones y por supuesto…..NUESTRO PRIMER BESO!- y lo lindo en como te comportabas

-hablas del día en como me acosabas en la cafetería y como me besaste, en el parque como su fuera tu ultima vida- me miro con reproche

-yo no recuerdo nada de eso

-PUES CLARO QUE NO! Solo recordaras lo que bien te conviene!

-vamos choro, no me dirás que jamás te puse nervioso-me acerque a su oreja y susurre- o te di escalofríos- y se la lamí.

-por supuesto que no!, y ya suéltame, tengo que ir a la escuela y tu a trabajar-intento apartarse de mi, pero yo solo lo abrase mas fuerte y lo pegue a mi-….oso…por favor…no ahora….ah...oso-en pese a acariciar su cuerpo, metí mi mano debajo del mantel y su camisa, acariciando su pequeños y hermosos pezones, mientras la otra acariciaba su entrepierna sobre la tela del pantalón

-vez como si te estremeces con mi presencia, eh choro-con mi mano izquierda empecé a desabrochar el pantalón, y metí mano debajo de su pantalón y de su ropa interior

-no...No...Por favor….oso…ah...ah…no...Detente….aaah…ah…-me encanta cuando se pone así, su voz es tan sincera, tan seductora, empecé a que el moviera su trasero sobre mi entrepierna, el se arque mas, sacando su hermosa voz, mi mano derecha vagaba por todo su pecho y estomago, la saque por arriba de su cuello dirigiéndola a sus bellos labios, choro solo hizo lo de siempre, meter mis dedos en su boca, podía sentir su humedad-ah osbo…aah, osbo, ah…ah…ah- saque mis dedos de su boca y acerque su cara a la mía, para darnos un hermoso y sensual beso, con eso no pude evitar en acelerar mis ¨estocadas ¨ de su trasero contra mi pene y acelerar mi mano en su pene, después de unos minutos el se corrió, hubiera seguido, si no hubiera sentido un codazo en el estomago-IDIOTA NO TE VUELVO A HACER EL DESAYUNO!- y salió mi querido choro de la habitación….espera

-me hiciste el desayuno-si definitiva mente nunca cambiaría a este hermoso ángel por nada….solo espero que este ángel no se baya volando lejos.

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **gracias por leer y si quieren saber cuando actualizare, encuentren me en mi facebook como remedy six si ven una chica con cabello verde esa soy yo, bueno adioooos X3**


	3. los celos de osomatsu

lamento mucho la tardanza XD pero tengo muchas escusas XD pero eso no importa ahora XD

quiero agradecer a :PancitoDeCanela, Arialys85 y I-Love-801 por sus comentario me alegran mucho y lamento no poder responderlo hasta hace unos días supe como hacerlo XD así que cuando me comenten aquí podre responderlos X3

y lamento lo poco pasional de este episodio pero no se arrepentiran x3

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

 **Capitulo: 3**

 **Los celos de osomatsu parte: 1**

 **p.o.v choro**

hoy podría ser el mejor día de mi vida, por fin a mis 18 años pude terminar la prepa y ingresar a la universidad de Japón Tokio, no podía encontrarme mas feliz en toda mi vida…..exceptuando a mi molesto y quejumbroso novio.

-vamos choro quien va a las reuniones del primer día de clases- me empezó a rodear con sus brazos por mis hombros – por que no te quedas aquí, puedo faltar al trabajo y ya sabes….divertirnos- en ese momento me empezó a besar el cuello.

-no gracias- me aparte de el- además siempre es bueno dar la primera buena impresión y ganarse un buen lugar en el salón y conocer la universidad…y tal vez hacer amigos- eso, eso es lo mas importante no pienso quedarme solo en el salón como cuando iba a la prepa…aaah si tan solo estuviera el hay.

-¡QUEEEEE! Ya me quieres engañar, llevamos ya 3 años y es ahora donde me piensas engañar-hay no aquí va de nuevo- yo jamás te eh engañado-yo lo miro irónicamente-….mi trabajo no cuenta como engaño- solo le sonreí y me fui a preparar el desayuno antes de irme.

-no exageres tanto osomatsu, solo voy a estudiar, divertirme como estudiante universitario-empecé hacer el desayuno mientras el se sentaba en la silla frente a la mesa-además contigo ya es suficiente

-eres completamente extraño mi choro-chan-solo fruncí el seño-pero así me gustas, después de todo, no puedes cambiar lo inocente que eres al mundo que te rodea

-eso que tiene que ver con lo otro

-que yo no voy a estar hay para cuidarte de los violadores

-eres un exagerado-le puse el desayuno en la mesa-vamos apresúrate que se te ara tarde para el trabajo.

El desayuno fue normal…bueno casi normal, ya que tener que evitar los manoseos de osomatsu es casi como si quisieras escapar de la cárcel, pero logre salir sano y salvo de su prisión de abrazos y besos.

Con tranquilidad me fui a la universidad Fujio Akatsuka, una de las mejores universidades del mundo, me subí al auto bus y me senté en primera fila, podría ir en el auto de osomatsu…pero tendría que soportar sus incontables manoseos o que me secuestre y me lleve a otro lugar que no sea la universidad, en el bus podía ver a muchos estudiantes, pero ninguno de mi universidad, mi uniforme consiste de un chaleco color rojo vivo, una camisa blanca con una corbata de rayas de blanco y rojo y por ultimo un pantalón café y el cinturón negro.

Baje del auto bus y mire maravillado mi escuela, la mejor universidad del mundo en Japón, mis hermano no podrían estar mas orgullosos de mi, esta es el mejor lugar para personas como yo, la universidad de Fujio Akatsuka, es una de las mas grandes universidades, con diferentes campos para cada actividad, una piscina, 3 campos de hectárea verde, 4 grandes edificios y podría nombrar muchas cosas mas, pero me llevara todo el día.

Me dirigí a gimnasio, que gracias al mapa de la escuela me pude guiar, no podía estar mas impresionado, cuando pude divisar el gimnasio, pude ver a varios estudiantes entrando en el, yo me apresure en entrar, podría ser que ya empezaría.

Busque un asiento libre adelante y me senté, pude divisar a muchos maestros y varios alumnos, me espere sentado, me sentía muy nervioso, no conocía a nadie y realmente a mi se me así muy mal hacer amigos, pero deje de pensar en eso cuando una mujer muy hermosa entro, creo que es la directora

-silencio chicos-la mujer pidió tranquilamente, así como dijo todos callaron –muy bien….., bueno bienvenidos a la universidad Fujio Akatsuka, es bueno ver a muchos alumnos aquí….como verán yo soy su directora taiko tara, pero llámenme sr. Scarlet y les recomiendo no hacerme enojar si- todos incluso yo tragamos saliva, ella se veía realmente intimidante- bueno que mejor que sus nuevos maestros se presenten y cuando lo aguan- miro a los maestros- el presidente estudiantil les dará sus horarios de clase, cuando escuchen su nombre se levantan y van por el – ahora nos miraba a nosotros- así que con su permiso me retiro….a si muy buena suerte y que se diviertan- nos sonrió y salió, cuando se fue un maestro se levanto y se puso al frente y nos miro…parecía muy estricto

-MUY BIEN PEQUEÑAS MIERDAS!- bien esa no fue la mejor primera impresión- mi nombres es tougo y yo seré su maestro de historia!, y si se duermen en mi clase-sonrió de manera retorcida- prepárense para muchas horas de castigo- ese hombre era aterrador…, pero creo que solo hace su trabajo, en eso un hombre bastante gordo, pero se veía alegre. No como el anterior

-buenas muchachos, soy dekapan y seré su maestro de ciencias, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- nos sonrió y se sentó, luego una linda maestra se paro

-muy buenos días chicos, soy yasashi-sa lucy y seré su enfermera y maestra de medicina- nos sonrió con tanta dulzura que escucha a barios suspirar, luego de ella se paro otra maestra, su vestimenta era muy lindo

-muy buenas chicos y chicas, soy su fabulosa maestra de música y teatro, no necesitan saber mi nombre verdadero solo conózcanme como nya-chan- hizo movimientos como los de un gato…., eso es lindo.

Entre barios maestro mas se presentaron hasta llegar con el ultimo maestro, muchas chicas suspiraron al verlo y parece que chicos también y la maestra nya-chan parecía encantada

-muy buenas a todos, soy akuma kishy y soy su maestro de matemáticas, espero que todos ustedes se esfuercen para ser mejores en la vida- sonrió y parece que sonrió un súper modelo porque todas las chicas empezaron a gritar como locas.

Cuando ellos terminaron un chico que se presento como farekey Nicholas y es el presidente estudiantil, empezó a darnos información y luego nos empezó a llamar y entregarnos nuestros horarios y salón, cuando me llamaron me puse muy nervioso y feliz…, que más podía pedir

 **Fin del p.o.v de choro**

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

 **En otro lugar**

-extraño a choro-chan- nuestro querido protagonista se encontraba haciendo puchero en el sillón con su manager mirándolo

-osomatsu-san solo se fue a la escuela lo miraras en la tarde- su amiga lo intento animar- no tienes porque hacer un berrinche

-pero que tal si en estos momento alguien se dio cuenta de su belleza y quiere quitármelo- empezó con otro de sus dramas y momoko solo lo miro seria

-porque no te calmas y me dices como es que descubrió en que trabajabas y porque faltaste una semana al trabajo- lo miro entre alegre y enojada…..no era una buena combinación, osomatsu dejo de quejarse y la miro

-No lo se realmente, solo tenia un vídeo mío en su computadora, y una cosa llevo a la otra y así y lo del trabajo….bueno uno tiene que aprovechar los momentos con tu esposa, cuando sabe que eres un actor porno y que sabes uno que otro truco sucio-sonrió con malicia recordando todo lo que hizo con choro esa semana antes de entrar a clases

-tu no estas casado con choro-….eh hay el momento de silencio…

-porque eres así de cruel momoko!, yo si estoy casado con choro!, en cuerpo y en espirituuuuu!-empezó hacer de nuevo un puchero y moviendo sus piernas y brazos, en un niño es normal…, pero verlo en un adulto….es casi un dilema, momoko solo sonreía y miraba a su amigo

-bien si el señor pucheros deja de hacer eso….tenemos trabajo que hacer si- y ella salió de la habitación

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

 **Con choro**

Nuestro querido uke se encontraba sentado y mirando por la ventana de su nuevo salón de su nueva escuela…..deprimiéndose….el solo quería hablar con una sola persona y los nervios lo mataban, como podía hacer amigos si cree que sus compañeros lo mataban con la mirada, con resignación se levanto y salió del salón, ya habían tenido su clase con el supuesto hombre apuesto, como lo llamaron las chicas del aula.

Camino por los pasillos y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien en el.

-lo siento no me fije en donde caminaba- choro ayudo a esa persona a recoger sus cosas

-choro….eres tu-choro solo miro al frente y se quedo quieto, no podía creer lo que miraba

-….no puede ser

 **Fin X3 ?**

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

 **lamento lo corto que es y las faltas de ortografía** **pero queria poner algo y no falta a mi palabra bueno no leemos de nuevo adiooooooos x3**


	4. los celos de osomatsu parte 35

hooooooooolaaaaaaaaa a todos soy Sr y vengo con otro cap XD de MI NOVIO ES UN ACTOR PORNO

bueno mensajes breves, si quieren saber sobre mis actualizaciones pueden entrar en mi pagina de facebook como remedy six si ven a una pelo verde animada soy yo XD así podrán conocer también a momoko o a lucy o scarlet o otros personajes hay también lo verán XD

quiero agradecer a

ZombieCuak: lo siento esto es un ichikara pero agradezco de corazón tu comentario x3

Miyu-chin: me gusta dejar el suspenso XD y gracias por tu comentario es bueno para mi x3

PukaSaotome13: gracias por tu comentario y no importa también reviso las visitas de mi historia x3 y eso me anima x3 y sobre sus celos espéralo en el siguiente que se pondrá bueno XD

bueno si eso es todo creo que podre seguir x3 aquí vamooooooos XD

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

 **Capitulo 3.5**

 **Los celos de osomatsu parte: 2**

 **P.v.o choro**

no podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban, después de 6 años hay lo tenia en frente, mirándome con asombro, y es que no podía articular ninguna palabra, estaba muy sorprendido de encontrarlo hay.

-no puede ser…..en verdad eres tu- el me miro y tomo de mis manos-no me lo puedo creer choro…., después de 6 años no has cambiado en nada-parecían que le brillaban los ojos- ni siquiera has crecido mucho- lo mire enojado

-…. A mi también me alegra verte….kara- lo mire con reproche

-no puede ser sigues siendo adorable- agarro mis cachetes y me los apretó- quien es mi lindo trébol de la suerte- me sonrió y yo le sonreí

 **Fin del P.v.o de choro**

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

 **En el estudio**

Un osomatsu se encontraba caminando con su manager ….., hasta que sintió algo muy extraño…algo que nadie debería de tocar….su dinero….no eso no….le estaban robando en su casa….no tampoco…, es mas intenso….mas lindo…

-OH DIOS MIO!-exalto osomatsu asustando a momoko- alguien esta tocando a mi choro-chan, tengo que salvarlo…., hay voy mi choro- y antes de que saliera corriendo momoko lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa y lo empezó a arrastrar- momoko suéltame necesito salvar a mi choro de un pervertido-osomatsu empezó a moverse para poder zafarse, pero por muy extraño momoko era mas fuerte

-ni loca no pienso perder este trabajo por que pienses que un pervertido anda detrás de choro, ni que el fuera un niño, además el ya tiene suficiente de perversión contigo-momoko empezó a arrastrar a osomatsu hasta el estudio de grabación.

-NOOOOOOOOO MI CHORO-CHAN!

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

 **Con choro**

-realmente tu jamás cambias doloroso kara-abrazo a kara-cuanto te había extrañado kara

-yo también mi trébol-kara correspondió el abraso

-y que te trae por aquí kara

-pues a estudiar que no vez-choro miro a kara y tenia el uniforme- acaso estas sorprendido

-por supuesto tu no eres tan listo

-que cruel eres choro-chan-hizo un puchero

-pero no te vi en la ceremonia de entrada

-jajaja-rió nervioso-es que me entretuvieron o detuvieron-miro al piso algo sonrojado-pero no importa, quieres que cuando se terminen las clases vamos a tomar algo

-por supuesto me encantaría-expreso alegre choro

-y no te preocupes my lady yo pago todo, no seria un caballero si no invito y pago

 **P.v.o choro**

No podía creer que no a cambiado en nada desde la secundaria, no me importaría retomar lo que se rompió en la secundaria para fortalecerla con amistad….además seria mi primera salida desde la prepa, y no creo que a osomatsu le importe.

 **Fin del P.v.o choro**

Luego de eso sonó la campana y los dos tuvieron que irse a sus respectivos salones, tomando sus clases normales.

Cuando volvió a sonar la campana, choro salió de su salón y miro que kara lo esperaba, y con esa confianza se fueron juntos.

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

 **En casa de oso y choro**

 **Hora: 6:00 pm**

 **Estado:…..mega exaltado osomatsu**

 **-** osomatsu-miro momoko a oso caminando en círculos-clámate oso, tal vez salió con un amigo o algo, es adulto adolescente oso el tiene derecho de salir

-pero i que tal si no y si fue raptado y si fue llevado para vender sus órganos…o peor a ser la esposa de un yukasa que lo lastimara mucho-momoko lo miro con cara de espanto como podía pensar en eso

-osomatsu escucha-pero momoko fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y era nada mas que choro que se despedía de alguien

-nos vemos mañana kara adiós-cuando choro se metió a la casa unos brazos lo abrazaron con fuerza, cuando momoko vio eso con silencio salió de la casa y los dejo solos-osomatsu que pasa porque me abrazas así.

-pensé que algo malo te avía pasado-susurro desde su hombro.

-pero de que hablas solo fui a tomar algo con un amigo de la infancia-coro sonrió con ese recuerdo…..unos minutos de silencio

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-quien mierdas es ese amigo!- se separo bruscamente de choro

-eeeh por que te pones así-reprocho choro

-como que por que, primero me dejas con las ganas y luego no me llamas para saber en donde estabas

-ni siquiera tengo celular osomatsu

-…

-…

-…esa no es excusa- le reprocho- y quien es ese amigo tuyo

-es un conocido de la secundaria el fue mi ex….-choro detuvo sus palabras y pensó en lo que iba a decir….porque jamás en su vida le había dicho a osomatsu que el había salido con alguien antes de conocerlo.

-choro-choro miro hacia arriba y vio una mirada aterradora, el momento en que choro debería correr y refugiarse en un lugar seguro-el….es…tu que

-eh….

Fin?

 **-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-**

 **perdón** **por los errores** **ortográficos** **y entre otras nos leemos de nuevo adioooooooos XD**


End file.
